


Two’s a Company, Three’s a Party

by Ice_CherryBombedbyTY



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration in Two Holes, I'm Going to Hell, Kaiyong, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/pseuds/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY
Summary: You're a hired bartender at a hotel. You were excited to tend the bar for SuperM in their suite. Instead, you found yourself in an embarrassing situation that led to something more than you ever bargained for or even dreamed of.*threesome between a female reader, kai and taeyong





	Two’s a Company, Three’s a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I haven't posted here for quite some time, but here's a one-shot of reader x kaiyong i originally published in wattpad for kinktober. 
> 
> Please support SuperM! Thanks for reading! please do leave your thoughts if you can. also, i need a gallon of holy water after writing this... imma burn in hell surely XD
> 
> you all have a good one! much love! - ice

Taking a deep breath, you step out of the elevator with frayed nerves. It wasn’t the first time that the hotel where the bar you work for was located had requested for a bartender for a private party. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t have been so fretful. But then, this was not a normal circumstance nor is it a typical situation. You, of all people, were chosen to man the bar for the new group SuperM. Well, not the whole group though. Not this time. Apparently, only two members were left behind with the others having some other schedules. You were never a huge fan of them, but you appreciate their music. SuperM being celebrities and very handsome men wrought a great deal of excitement from you. This was a novelty. But you believe yourself in being a professional, and so you shall act. Nonetheless, you feel the nerves creeping up on you slowly as you walk down the quiet hall with your footsteps muffled by the lush carpeting.

You finally reach the end of the hall where the largest suite was located. Making sure you got the right room, you knock with some hesitation. Then, after a few moments you declare yourself. “Hi, bartender (y/name) here to serve please.”

After a few more seconds the door opened and you come face to face with presumably one of the managers.

“Hi, I’m Kim Johan, their manager. Please, come in!” he said and motioned for you to enter.

As you walk to the center of the anteroom, you frown a little. There was no setup for a party, no caterers and no other staff, except it seemed only you. You wondered whether you came too early. “Sorry, did I come up too early?”

Johan then explained with a bashful smile saying, “oh, sorry about this but we cancelled the party because some of the members had to leave earlier for other schedules.”

“I see,” you murmur, somewhat feeling a little disappointed at not being able to see at least one of the members. “Well, nice to meet you Mr. Kim. I’ll see myself out.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t explain myself clearly,” apologized Johan. “The two other members still want some drinks served, so please do stay. I have to rush to a meeting for a while, make yourself comfortable. The boys will be out soon.”

“Oh, alright,” you said in response.

“I’ll leave you to it then. You know where the bar is, right?” Johan called out as he left the large suite, shutting the door firmly behind him.

You glance around, looking for anyone else but realize you were alone in the room. You head for the bar and started preparing for your station. After cutting some lemons and other fruits which you thought you might be needing, you decided to wash your hands.

"Hello?" Poking your head around the hall leading to what you knew were the bedrooms and one of the toilets, you walked cautiously toward the bathroom.

It was the odd noises that made you pause and cock your head to listen. It were as if someone was in pain or... something else. Curiosity got the better of you so you check out where the noises were coming from and precisely what caused such unusual sounds.

Tiptoeing toward the room you believed where the sounds were emitting, you see a crack on the door left ajar. It was upon the sight of what was happening inside that made you regret being too nosy. Almost regretted.

On the large bed was Taeyong, completely naked splayed and writhing. His hands were bound but his legs were spread wide open and between them lay Kai, also in his birthday suit, giving him really good head. Rather, you presumed it to be, judging by the way Taeyong was mewling and guttural sounds came out from his throat.

You stifled a sharp gasp at what you were witnessing. You clamp your mouth shut with the palm of your hand as your eyes stayed glued on the two men. You couldn’t tear your sight from the scene of Kai licking Taeyong’s hard shaft while what looked like a curved vibrator was being shoved in and out of him quite steadily. You have seen one of those before, from your gay friend who had educated you. He called it a prostate vibrator.

Watching them this way made your cheeks burn and you felt warm all over. Much as you wanted to sprint out of the suite, you couldn’t. The scene was riveting, too much that you felt a sudden gush of wetness between your legs, dampening your jeans. Licking your lips nervously, you tentatively touch your self on the crotch and felt a small shudder run through you. What you wouldn’t give to be invited to this little party you were watching.

You continue to stare at Taeyong thrashing while Kai continued to suck on on the glistening cock. You press harder on your center while you ogle at the veins protruding along its length. What you wouldn't give to taste it in your mouth as you run your tongue along your lower lip. Kai seemed to be enjoying it a great deal with all the slurping and wet licking he did on the throbbing phallus.

"Fuck... shit..." Taeyong growled as Kai's mouth enclosed the whole length, bobbing his head on it while continued to use the prostate vibrator on him. "I'm close...."

You see Taeyong lift his bottom as he came twitching while Kai was sucking his scrotum while he stroked the shaft vigorously.

"Aaaggrrhhh..." Taeyong's seed came spurting on his abdomen. Kai licked some of it off and then crawled up to untie the binds and kiss Taeyong passionately in a tight embrace, their groins grinding and rubbing onto each other's. It was a very sensual and seductive scene. It made you feel even more aroused.

Taeyong seemed to whisper something in Kai's ear before nibbling on it.

After a couple more seconds, you felt really awful at spying on something extremely private. It was wrong and it was stupid. You were invading on something very personal and somehow it fell against your principles. You feel ashamed at being tempted to voyeurism. So, you steeled yourself to turn and leave as quietly as possible. However, not a few steps away from the hall, you jump at the hand clamping on your shoulder.

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty little thing?”

You turn around to face Kai towering over you. Swallowing hard and red as a ripe tomato, you began a barrage of apologies, declaring who you were and why you were there. You insist that you didn’t mean to intrude.

“I really feel sorry and... I will just leave you to it,” you mumble, red-faced and embarrassed. "I will never bother you again. I... also won't say a word... about..."

“Oh no, you don’t. I’m not about to let you off the hook that easily,” said Kai in an almost ominous tone. “For all I know, you already took pictures and you can easily sell them for a quick cash.”

“No! I would never do that Sir! I don’t even have a phone with me. Please, I’m really...” you pleaded. But Taeyong interrupted you as he appeared from behind Kai, looking amused.

“You have to be punished then,” were Taeyong’s words. “If you join us, you can’t squeal about us, can you?”

Kai gave a devious smile. “That’s right.”

“J-join...? Sirs... look... I’m really sorry but...”

“Don’t you think I didn’t see you peeping through the door earlier?” Taeyong asked with a hint of cynicism. “You were ready to touch yourself underneath your jeans.”

“I... d-didn’t...” you choked on your own lie.

“Yes, you did.”

“Come on, admit it. You want it, don’t you?” asked Kai in a saccharine voice, husky and seductive. “You want us to fuck you, and maybe even fuck us too... hmmm?”

Your long pause betrayed you and you feel your skin warmer as Kai grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you inside with Taeyong into the room. The door shutting behind you with a sharp thud was like stamping your fate. A prisoner to your own folly. “P-please, don’t hurt me...”

“Hurt you, pretty one?” Kai asked with twinkling eyes. “Never...”

Taeyong laughed, sounding incredulous. “You mean give you torturous pleasure. Right, Kai?”

“Of course,” Kai said, staring at you and holding your gaze. You melt under those intent eyes and trembled slightly as Kai cupped your cheeks.

As though in a dream, you see Kai swoop down on you to claim your lips. It was a gentle and sensual kiss, coaxing a response from you. It didn’t take long to reciprocate Kai’s persistent lips moving against yours. You close your eyes to savor the delectable sensation that swept all over you. You feel your knees buckle under you at Kai’s tongue invading your mouth. You moan softly as you savor the deepening kiss. This isn’t real. Is this really happening? Those were your thoughts as you respond to the passionate kiss.

It all happened so fast. While Kai was kissing you, Taeyong took it upon himself to disrobe you. Shirt and pants were peeled off from your tingling skin as the two men’s hands roam all over your body. Kai’s mouth went traveling down to your neck while Taeyong nibbled on your shoulder while he unhooked your bra. Kai thrust his hand inside your wet underwear to slide his finger in your soaked slit. You grabbed onto Kai for fear of crumpling down on the floor from the mindless reality you were in.

As though in an outer body experience, the two men brought you into the shower with them. Never in your wildest dreams did you think you would be standing under the shower between Taeyong and Kai. They soaped and scrubbed you all over vigorously till you were pink and squeaky clean in between caresses and kisses. You feel Kay parting your cheeks and you freeze at the finger feeling you up. You whelp, grabbing hold of Taeyong who was in front of you when you felt the sleek nozzle of an anal douche enter you slowly.

“Relax,” Kai said.

“Wh-what’s that f-for?” you asked nervously.

“Giving you a good clean down there, babe,” Taeyong said naughtily.

Not long after the three of you were on the bed, still slightly damp from the shower, a writhing tangled mass. You arch your body against the two mouths on your breasts that sent waves of pleasure all over, biting your lip from preventing yourself from too much wailing.

You whimper at Taeyong’s hand sliding down between your legs, and you part them to give access. Taeyong began teasing your tight slit by sliding his long middle finger down the now very slippery area. The sensation was incredible as you felt the digit draw tiny circles on the nub, making you feel warm and flooded with desire. You arch your groin against the finger as it slipped inside your wet canal, tantalizingly moving in and out of you, driving you senseless.

One of them, Kai, went down lower to leave a trail of wet nibbles all over your torso. He stopped just to part your legs and you quiver as you felt his sleek tongue glide over the the sensitive skin of your inner thighs.

You had to get hold of something... something tangible other than the sheets. You need to feel warm flesh as your desire mounted while the tongue played against your thighs. You get hold of Taeyong’s hot and erect member and began fondling it while he continued to suckle on your nipple and then fondle your other breast with the deft hand that earlier played with your center.

Kai parted your legs even farther apart and you cry out at the wet tongue as it began flicking over the dripping slit. You shiver and shudder when Kai enclosed his mouth on the little nub and began suckling on it. That was when you lost it. The waves of pleasure washing over you like a huge tide. Your cries were muffled by Taeyong kissing you first before positioned himself astride your chest.

“Suck me hard, babe,” Taeyong demanded. You eagerly enclose your mouth on the tip of his shaft, letting your tongue snake over the slit while he groaned in pleasure.

You begin sucking him earnestly, cupping and fondling his scrotum while you took him all in. You groan at Kai who penetrated your leaking canal with a long finger while he continued to use his tongue to pleasure you. Kai raking his teeth against the small tit sent you reeling. Your moaning and groaning sent vibrations on Taeyong’s cock, making it all the more pleasurable for him.

You felt another finger inserted inside you, and Kai religiously pleasured you in ways you have never known. It was all too much and you tremble in delight as ecstasy washed over you, making you suck harder on Taeyong’s member while you orgasmed like never before.

“That’s it... babe, suck me good. Aaahhh...”

It took a moment before Kai’s ministrations halted and you continued to give pleasure to Taeyong in return. But then, Taeyong withdrew from your mouth and declared, "I'm going to fuck you mindless for spying on us."

Kai's laugh rang in your ears as Taeyong turned you on your stomach and took you viciously from behind. You cry out in senseless pleasure as he thrust hard into your sleek and slippery orifice, still sensitive having just climaxed.

Meanwhile, Kai knelt by your head as Taeyong pulled you up on all fours to thrust deeper inside you in a fast pace, jarring you as he hit the hilt.

"Suck me," Kai commanded. You did as you were told, taking in Kai's thick cock inside your mouth fully.

Kai whimpered at your expertise as you gave him pleasurable head. You drool on the hard member and choked as it hit the back of your throat when Kai began thrusting into your mouth as he held your head in his hands, gripping your hair tightly.

Taeyong pulled out of you and knelt beside Kai. You take his cock in you hand and pulling both glistening organs closer to your mouth, you lick and suck on both heads. You could still taste yourself on Taeyong as you flicked your tongue over both slits, circling your tongue around them while pumping them with your hands.

With a soft whine, Taeyong came quivering in your mouth and you greedily swallowed every drop of his seed until you have sucked him dry.

You thought it was the sexiest sight seeing Kai kiss Taeyong lustfully with the thought of where Kai’s mouth had just been. It led you feeling more erotic. Taeyong got off the bed and you wondered what he meant when he said, “shall we take out the toys?”

“Bring them out.”

Kai seemed to get more excited. You followed suit when Kai positioned you crosswise on the bed with your head dangling over the edge. What were they up to?

Taeyong came back out with some lube, a couple of enormous vibrators and one that came with straps, and what looked to be a butt plug. You begin to get anxious, but your thoughts were swept away when Kai knelt by your head.

“Open wide, kitten,” Kai said and you do as you were told. You have never taken a man in your mouth in this position and it shocked you. Kai’s whole length was shoved into your mouth all the way to your throat and you gargle and almost choked on the hot meat. “Relax, baby. Take it easy.”

You relax your throat and Kai began to slowly thrust his groin in and out of your throat. You almost thrashed when you felt a vibrator touch your sensitized nub, having just orgasmed. You flail at the overwhelming shock-waves tingling all over your body. You cry in protest but was only met with a slippery sensation vibrating in your puckered hole. Your eyes widen with fear. You have never been taken from behind. Ever. Were they planning to... oh God. Your wails were unheard and ignored.

“Quit thrashing or we’ll tie you up, babe,” Taeyong warned.

Taeyong was apparently using them to tease you even more. Kai withdrew from your mouth and let you suck on his balls, while he watched Taeyong gently insert the butt plug into you, slowly. You squirm in both pleasure and pain at the intrusion but it was heightened with more pleasure when the vibrator slid up and down your slit repeatedly before it penetrated your slippery womanhood.

“Relax... just enjoy the ride...” Taeyong coaxed.

It took a moment before you became accustomed to the sensation of the plug stretching your rectum, until it slowly became amatory and erotic. The sensual delight was incredible and you gather the sheets in your grasp as the vibrator and the butt plug was thrust in and out of you diligently and on a faster pace by Taeyong who was sitting between your legs on the bed. You clamp your legs around Taeyong’s waist while writhing and squirming in lewd delight.

You tried to settle your wild emotions and tried to focus on taking in Kai once more while he fondled your nipples till they were pert and hardened. It didn’t take long for Kai to unload inside your mouth as he twitched and jerked when he came. Almost choking on his seed, you still suckled on the throbbing member as saliva and cum drooled down your cheeks. Kai pulled out of your mouth and kissed you while he wiped off some of the secretions off your cheeks.

Kai left you for a moment, in favor of sitting beside Taeyong. You watch in awe while they kiss hungrily and Kai trailed down his mouth down to taste Taeyong’s member once more.

The sight of Kai going down on Taeyong was so titillating while the vibrator and plug were inside you. It didn’t take long till you came again in a huge climax, trembling uncontrollably as they were thrust almost viciously inside you. You throw your head side to side, wriggling in protest when the assault on your groin continued till after the waves of orgasm had passed. It was almost intolerable.

“S-stop... oh my... fuucckk...” you cry out desperately. "Please..."

Finally when you thought you would lose your mind, both the plug and the vibrator were taken out of you. You had to catch your breathe as you tried to calm your wildly pounding heartbeat. You look down and watch as Taeyong grabbed onto Kai’s head as the latter bobbed his head up and down on the sleek organ. It was a delicious sight, seeing Taeyong arch his body and lick his lips in ecstasy with his cock inside Kai’s mouth. You watch in a lascivious manner while Kai expertly gave Taeyong head. Not long after, Taeyong came trembling. You thought they would give you a moment’s rest but then, after Kai stood up, he took the strapped rubber vibrator.

You watch in awe as Kai attached the smaller vibrator to the straps so that one was extended outward and the other inward. You frown but then, it dawned on you when Kai began strapping the ‘toy’ on you and he inserted the vibrator/dildo into your still sleek vaginal canal as he secured the straps. The other rubber vibrator-dildo was extending out of you as though you had your own cock. You licked your lips in anticipation combined with the pleasurable sensation of the vibrator inside of you. You feel somehow powerful and sexy.

You let Kai settle you on your back but this time pulled you till your legs were dangling over the bed. Kai shoved a pillow underneath you for better leverage so that you were positioned right as he knelt on a pillow in front of you. Kai parted your legs wide open, and held up your feet so that they were resting on the edge of the bed. You gasp as the vibrator was turned on, biting your lips at the tingling sensation, sending waves of pleasure all over you. Then you felt even more nervous as you feel Kai slathering lube on your puckered hole. Were they really...?

You had no time to protest as you felt a sleek finger teasing the hole and slowly enter you. It had already been stretched a little by the butt plug so another finger penetrating you felt both comfortable and pleasurable. You moan against Taeyong’s mouth as he kissed you lustily and fondled your nipple, teasing it between his thumb and forefinger.

When three fingers were inserted into your hole you wriggle at the initial discomfort at the digits stretching you even further while Taeyong settled to kiss and suck your other nipple.

Having orgasmed twice already, you didn’t think you would feel another building up steadily. But it all disappeared when Kai took out his fingers and you felt the tip of his cock pushing slowly in place of his fingers. You cry out in shock and pain. At first. But Kai was gentle and he took you slowly, easing into you as tenderly as he could.

“Fuck, you’re so tight pretty thing...” Kai grated.

“Oh... shiiittt...” you wail out.

You adjust to the stretching sensation of your puckered hole and found the delightful sensual feeling of Kai filling you up as he pushed in further until he was all the way in. You swallowed nervously but relaxed until you could only feel pleasure. When Taeyong turned on the vibrator inserted in your other hole, you quivered in the bliss. Both of your holes were filled and brought about only extremely erotic sensations.

You lick your lips at the titillating sight of Taeyong with his back toward you and facing Kai, straddling you. You watch as he slathers lube onto the vibrator dildo while he kissed Kai hungrily.

You have a good view of Kai’s hand slide down Taeyong’s crack and slowly insert a lubed finger into his pink hole. Taeyong in turn began kissing and nibbling on Kai’s nipple while his hands were all over the latter. You watch with interest as two more fingers were slipped into Taeyong while he squirmed against the digits, continuing to tease Kai’s tit with his tongue.

By this time, you were feeling the slow thrusts of Kai into you, heightening your pleasurable experience. You stare as Kai took out his fingers and Taeyong, still straddling you, eased himself onto your strapped dildo. You feel erotic from the view of his backside coming down slowly onto you. Using his legs as leverage, Taeyong began gyrating and grounding on ‘your’ cock. You feel powerful and sexy at the sight, meeting Taeyong's every movement with a thrust. You thought, so this was how it felt to have a dick. Your watch with envy as the two men kiss lustily, their tongues lashing out as though to express their burgeoning desire.

Your eyes feast on the activity between the two as they clung onto each other. You began to grope and feel Taeyong’s smooth skin, letting your hands roam freely over the beautiful body. At the same time, you see a glimpse of Kai beginning to fondle Taeyong’s member.

Kai’s pounding inside of you began to bring you to closer to orgasm. You quiver when you felt the vibrator and the sensation of Kai stretching and thrusting into you begin to take its toll. You hear your moans interchange with the two beautiful men, filling the room with erotic noises. You scream out in joy as you came in a huge torrent, while Taeyong continued to ground his bottom on your groin and Kai thrusting faster.

As you wail in sensual gratification, you watch Taeyong twitch and come into Kai’s hand as he quivered while he clung onto Kai tightly as the spasms passed. Slowly, he got off and plopped beside you. He snuggled closer to you and kissed you deeply while you shiver and mewl at the two intrusions within you.

It was a huge orgasm and you thought it would never end. You slowly come down from the pinnacle of your climax. Not long after, you feel Kai thrust deeper and his pulsating cock unloaded his seed within you.

You still twitch and jerk while the vibrator was left in you after Kai withdrew from your puckered hole. “Oh God... please take it out....hhmmm...”

Kai took off the strapping and pulled out the vibrator as he turned it off, which finally enabled you to rest. Kai then followed suit and lay beside you. All three of you lay still, spent and satisfied and drowsy.

You fall asleep, in complete gratification. You would think that it was the end of it, but then after what seemed like an hour or so, you were woken up by some movements. When you open your eyes, you reveled at the sight of Taeyong licking Kai’s puckered hole. Kai looked delighted on all fours as he moaned at Taeyong’s ministrations, biting his lips while Taeyong flicked his tongue around the rim.

A few moments later, you lay on your side to watch Taeyong lube his fingers and begin teasing Kai’s hole. He then inserted the butt plug into Kai while fondling the the latter’s cock. Kai’s face was contorted with bliss. He parted his mouth as the plug went in and out of him and his cock being fondled.

Then Taeyong applied a generous amount of lube onto his erection as Kai lay flat on his stomach. After Taeyong pulled out the plug, he parted Kai’s legs and settled between them. He eased himself into Kai slowly as their groans became more audible.

You ogle at the two men making passionate love as Taeyong leaned over to bite Kai’s shoulder while he thrust his hips vigorously into a rhythm. Kai was panting and gripping the sheets as Taeyong caressed and nibbled on his body.

After a moment, Taeyong straightened up and pulled Kai with him so they both knelt on the bed while the pumping continued from behind. Taeyong began fondling Kai as he held the latter tightly against his chest. They kissed hungrily, their tongues toying with each other.

You begin to feel aroused as you watch the two men so you decided to join the party. Sliding over to Kai, you take his leaking cock into your mouth. You suck on it heartily and greedily licking every pulsating part of the shaft. The room was then filled with more moaning and guttural sounds.

To your surprise, Kai asked, “want me to fuck you again, pretty thing?”

You look up at Kai to nod at him eagerly. Taeyong momentarily pulled out of Kai as he settled himself on top of you while you lay on your back. You let out a deep sigh as Kai penetrates your now wet center, filling you with his thick manhood.

Taeyong placed himself behind Kai once more and plunged his member deep inside Kai. You meet Kai’s tongue as he sticks it inside of your mouth while he thrust into you, driving you senseless. The two of them thrust hard in a coordinated rhythm.

“Oh fuck this feels soo fucking good,” groaned Kai as he thrust into you and Taeyong continued to pound into him, faster and faster.

Moment’s later, you came almost the same time as Kai and he slumped on top of you. It took a few more long thrusts before Taeyong also reached his orgasm and spilled his seed inside of Kai. He slowly pulled out of Kai and plopped beside you, spent and satiated.

After a moment, you say, “well, that was... riveting. Thanks.”

“It was, both riveting and enjoyable” Kai said with a weak smile. “So, would you like to come visit us at our SuperM dorm? We have a loot more toys. Bigger ones. Contraptions.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’d like to meet the other members,” Taeyong said in a sly tone. "They would love to get to know you... intimately."

“Of course,” you say huskily with a greedy smile. “How could I miss that.”

Toys... _contraptions_...? All the _other _SuperM members? You wouldn’t miss it for the fucking world.


End file.
